Worm Oneshots and Drabbles
by Akitsufan
Summary: Collection of One shots, snippets and drabble for Worm and Worm cross stories.
1. Familiar of Zero (WormxFoZ)

**Familiar of Zero (FnZ/Worm)**

Louise ran her hand through the sleeping familiars brown hair, subconsciously her fingers avoided the small reddish scar on her forehead. The Water mages had been surprised at her still drawing breath, after her treatment impressing into her how monumentally lucky it had been that she had survived, a hole through the head should have meant death. But her familiar had survived.

Her familiar.

From the window sill a breeze blew across the small stone room, pushing the bitter tang of the hospital wings prepared poultices across the room. Louise couldn't help but smile, she had proven herself capable of more than just explosions, she had done magic. She was a Mage!

Looking at the too small figure lying unconscious on the bed, she shivered at the memory of her familiar's arrival.

Stepping from the portal, one armed but standing tall, she exerted a presence so powerful so like her Mother it was as if none could defy her. Louise's heart had frozen as her eyes met the Familiars piercing gaze, she was looking for something.

Breaking the gaze, Louise had taken in her familiar's appearance, tall, long dark hair framing a pale face. A small crimson blotch above her eyes Louise assumed was make up, a counter part to the bizarre form-fitting garb.

Her heart had quaked in her chest as the ritual reached its crescendo, only the mental repetition of her mother's voice had kept her composure together long enough to finish.

As her kiss to seal the contract led to her familiars violent collapse, her eyes had burned with unshed tears as the fears of her incompetency had rushed back with a furious vengeance, only the revelation of the severity of her injuries had eased the gnawing fear that she was still a Zero.

Her smile dimmed at the memories of the taunts, the name. No one could call her Zero anymore, her summoned familiar was proof she wasn't a failure.

"Summoning you is the first magic I have ever managed," Louise whispered, curling the long hair around a finger, "Thank you,"

**A/N: Just wanted to do a small snippet of FoZ Taylor at the moment of the bullets flying heard Louise's summons, as the first bullet hit she touched the portal and was whisked away, the second bullet missing. The Halk world was isolated from the rest by the entities as the Void/magic was considered a possible threat and so Clairvoyant or Doormaker cannot access that reality. **


	2. Good Girl (HPxWorm)

**Good Girl 1.1 (Worm/Harry Potter)**

It felt different, Big Sis had tweaked me, stripping me of most of my biological enhancements, I could feel the loss of my plagues. The lack of the slight tingle as they circulated my blood stream bothered me, sort of like an itch you couldn't scratch. Sitting in the uncomfortable chair, I glared across the room at the tall woman standing next to Big Sis whispering, a precognitive of power beyond any other parahuman.

A few words from her had me abandoning Jack, the sinking feeling in my stomach grew as she continued to whisper into Amy's ears, convincing her it was best to send me away. Exile, forever. My body language suite could only help highlight how powerful Contessa was, bit by bit Amy's body language changed, Rage, Confusion, Worry, and terrifyingly acceptance.

It would be like out thinking Ziz, plans within plans, accounting for my reactions even as I took into account her knowing about my reactions. She wanted me gone, it explained the lengths taken to hide me after Golden Morning, and Taylor's disappearance maybe I would be a hindrance in the future to her plans, or maybe my banishment would trigger something, regardless of why I had to be sent away I would be, Path to Victory indeed.

"She would never be accepted and she is too dangerous to be left alone," Listening in, well reading in, I watched their lips, as the conversation continued. Big Sis was close to surrender and Contessa knew it, "There is a weakening in the dimensional walls, in two days a sealed off dimension will be accessible for just under an hour. After that, it will be sealed forever more, a world untouched by parahumans."

If Doormaker couldn't access it, then maybe my Agent would be severed from me. I felt a shiver at the thought of the losing my connection. Was Weaver locked away in a dimension somewhere cut off from her powers?

"A fresh start, her reward for Khepri" Everything I could see was registering as true, but I don't doubt her ability to micromanage her bodies multitude of subconscious tells, to fool a simple lie detector, her telling the truth changed nothing I didn't want to go.

"O-okay," Amy muttered softly, stepping across the room, she gave me a soft smile. Caressing my cheek, I again felt that subtle twinge as more of my subsystems went offline. Big Sis couldn't affect most of the implants but she could make ever so subtle changes to my body around them to hinder or cripple their functions.

I would try to return, wherever they sent me. If my powers remained untouched, I could stretch my life, clones or simply inhibiting the aging process. Eventually I would come back.

"Hey," Amy whispered, gently she tilting my head up, I let myself look into her eyes, "It won't be all bad, you'll see,"

"Bye, Big Sis," Blinking I felt moisture build on my eyelashes.

-Scene Break-

Staring at the bland ceiling, I sighed, not long now. A melodious chime filled the room, I glanced at the bedside table where the small timer left behind by Contessa was chiming.

As the ring faded, a tall red doorway formed hovering unaided in the centre of the room.

Steeling myself, I tightened my grip on my possessions, taking a moment I quickly gave my room slash cell a final look, a pretty single bed covered in a blue doona, a small book shelf filled with paperbacks and a few framed pictures, fake but picturesque.

'Goodbye Big Sis.'

Stepping through the portal, I felt a spike of agony pierce my head.

Dropping to my knees at the sudden onslaught of pain, I felt my small satchel slip from grasp as I fell, clutching my head. As soon as the pain hit it was gone, blinking rapidly from my spot on the ground, I could hear only the dull roar of blood pounding through my ears.

With a groan, I pulled myself upright.

Wiping my face, I grimaced as I felt my hand touch something wet, glancing at my hand I sighed.

Blood covered my fingers. Wonderful.

Swiping my face clean with the back of my hand I looked around myself. Dozens of identical houses lined the streets fronted with manicured lawns and –

Dozens of owl's where flying in the day? How peculiar.

**A/N: Made Amy and Riley closer than I recall them being in canon.**


	3. Hammer Time (WormxMarvel)

**Hammer Time**

**Thor!Victoria**

"I told you," I sighed, this was our game. I said no, tried to be the responsible one. And she just blows through my resolve every time. "Only if its an emergency,"

I looked up, she was pouting…

Shit.

I wanted to just hug her and tell her it was okay, to take it and go.

No!

Not this time, I didn't want to see that special look of disapproval from Carol if I gave in.

"No, last time you took it on patrol you managed to crush a building," I tried to glare, she wasn't fazed, "Mom's still pissed at me for that,"

"Okay," Vicky sighed, changing tracks she reached out grabbing my hands, "But this time, will be different, I-I'll be careful, I just want to feel the wind and lightening in my hair again,"

Oh, damn it. This was even worse, damn it hormones, stop rubbing my hands!

"Fi-" My complete collapse into madness was interrupted as an Emergency Broadcast blared over the small kitchen radio.

"This is a PRT sponsored message. A large-scale conflict involving Wards and Protectorate forces against an unknown pyrokenetic changer is underway. All civilians within the vicinity of Chadwee St are advised to evacuate away from the smoke or move to nearby storm shelters the-"

Victoria turned off the broadcast she looked at me.

"Fine," At least this time I would have an excuse, I pointed to the small cupboard "It's where you left it,"

"Thanks Amy!," Pulling me into a hug, I felt myself blush at the closeness.

Picking up the Metal Hammer, Vicky glowed as the Hammer shifted her clothes into near invincible chainmail. Damn she looked good in a chainmail 'bikini'.

Clutching tightly to the Hammer Vicky rocketed towards the Docks, I really need to name that Hammer.

Turning on the lounge room television, some brave reporter was filming the carnage. A metal dragon surrounded by fire and melted roads was battering away everything the hero's threw at it. If I had a week I could probably craft a weapon good enough to overcome the dragon's regeneration, maybe a spear or lance.

Lightening flared, as a recognisable form clad in gold and crimson chainmail appeared on screen.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Vicky shouted, the Hammer smashed with a flash of white lightening into the dragon's head, dazing and driving him knee deep into the ground.

Thunder roared.


	4. Alt Power Taylor

Taylor WORM AU

Running my real hand through my hair, I activated my power; microscopic crystals began to form around my hair follicles. Checking my small compact mirror in the privacy of the bathroom stall, I kept going until my previously brown and curly hair was straight and silver.

A simple disguise to hide my favourite feature. The small crystals served a secondary purpose, following simple mental controls they acted as an extra limb suited for basic tasks. The reinforced nature of my hair offered excellent cushioning in case someone tried to brain me.

Drawing myself from my admiration of the now silver hair, I opened my bag pulling out my mask. Made with my abilities and inspiration drawn from the PHO boards.

Holding it to my face millions of microscopic 'legs' latched onto my face pulling the mask taunt, the special one way viewing material covering everything from my forehead to my chin.

A quick glance and the affixed mask was seamless, leaving me looking like I had no eyes, nose or mouth. The final touch was a small ornate C flowing around one of the eye depressions. The monstrous capes no memory or secret identity a flash of inspiration I was rather proud of.

~O~

I looked up again at the hospital, tracing my left hand over my right, I focused on the miniature colour changes my power made along the hand drawn lines. Losing myself in the sensation from my metal arm, I pushed down on my worry and nausea. I could help here, I might not be able to roam the streets fighting the gangs, but here I could make a difference all the same.

My anxiety supressed I began walking up the cement stairs. A few passers-by gave me an awkward stare carefully edged away, creating a small bubble of personal space for me.

Stepping through the automatic sliding doors I supressed a sigh as I took in the welcoming area, the receptionist had a slightly panicked look. A quick glance through the wooden desk revealed her finger hovering over a button, probably a panic button.

Damn.

Walking slowly and trying to project a calm demeanour I headed towards the young women, I think it's working but my mask's lack of features probably isn't helping matters. The few times I had posed in front of the mirror, depending on the way the shadows filled the eye depressions my mask had been either threatening or serene.

"Hello," Wow, she flinched as my distorted voice spoke. A quick glance her finger was still hovering over the panic button, I couldn't smile to reassure her. "Is the director or someone in a position of authority available?"

I wasn't making threats or demanding all their drugs, and that most of all seemed to slow the poor womens frantic pulse. Noticeably sweating she offered a tight smile, "W-what would you need to see them for?"

She couldn't see me smile though my mask, but I smiled.

"Rogue stuff," The words again calming her heart, I tilt my head slightly. Could calling ahead have made this easier? "Should I have made an appointment?"

"Oh, no no," She shook her head, her eyes dancing between my mask and her desk.

One hand still hovering over the panic button, the other lifted the small white handset. Quickly thumbing a series of numbers into the phone, she pulled it to her ear.

~O~

The director's office was nicer than I expected, comfortable brown chairs a bit sparse decoration wise and a wonderful view over the Bay. She was definitely younger than I thought she would need to be, to be charged with managing a hospital.

"So…" The women looked a little unsure, before stiffening slightly, "What do we call you? And what business with us did you refer?"

I gave a nod, my silver hair shifting slightly.

"You can call me Alkaline it doesn't matter too much really, my power essentially upgrades things and to a lesser extent I can manipulate matter on an atomic scale allowing duplication of small things…" It wasn't a very impressive aspect of my powers at face value but my prosthetic arm and eyes, indistinguishable from normal appendages and infinitively upgradeable, were amazing. The complex nature of upgrades on the level of my arm and eyes, however, would need me frequently nearby to keep it functional. Something unnecessary for simple transmutations like what I was offering the hospital. "Not very good for fighting, but I thought it would be helpful in a hospital type situation."

Director Jones gives me a look, probably trying to judge my sincerity. Wordlessly she opens a desk draw pulling a short 2B pencil and hands it to me.


	5. The Iron Cynic (WormxDaria)

**The Iron Cynic (Daria/Worm)**

I wish I could cry.

I have been wishing, since I awoke a week ago, naked, and made of solid metal. My last conscious memory of leaving Jane and mine's shared apartment.

That took place nearly a year ago. Finding myself with a year missing from my mind, terrifies me more than I want to admit. Shifting my right hand, I focus on the pseudo tickling sensation of my fingers as they stretch and warp, I try and reign in my depressing thoughts.

I snuck a glance at the black haired artist, working her life's passion on my hand. Dressed in her red and black jacket, my best friend.

The fine sensations I should have felt from the brush dancing over my skin absent, my metallic skin took that from me.

Jane puts on a brave face, but something important happened in the past year. When I told her of the gaps, I caught a glimpse of pain and anguish flit across her face, I hope I stole another of her boyfriends. I hope it was something as benign as that.

"Well, good news Daria," Jane spoke up, pulling me from my depressing thoughts, swirling a small beaker of grey paint, "Just needed to get a little bit of metal dust mixed in with the paint, and your metal sucky ability holds it to you like glue,"

Despite myself I smiled, at least I will look like me again, and not a silver replacement.

"Do I dare ask where you managed to get so much metal dust?"

"Well," She drawled a smirk forming, she gestured to her small bust, "I know a few boys in metal working classes, who were happy to do a favour for a beautiful girl like me!"

I snort.

"But, this is only in the short term," She waved a small stack of printer paper, "There is some fancy stuff out there, stuff they use on Hollywood prosthetics. Looks exactly like real skin,"

"And how expensive is it?"

"Nah, its not that bad." She shrugged, "Dad knows a man, who knows a man in the business,"

I nod as she begins to explain various 'procedures' I will be undergoing. Layering at least a dozen colours of cream to get the perfect skin tone, painting my hair in near individual strands to prevent turning it into a helmet and how she planned to paint my eyeballs.

"Now strip, Morgendorfer," Unfortunately judging by Jane's laughter I can still blush, despite being made of metal.


	6. Janes Sickness (WormxDaria)

**Jane's Sickness**

Stressed eyes stared through worn glasses at the two women offering a chance for Jane to survive. A small sense of hope blossomed, the first she had felt since the last treatment. Tiredly stroking Jane's emaciated fingers she glanced at her oldest friends tired blue eyes.

"It's experimental," She paused her weary brain sorting her thoughts; "It's guaranteed to heal her. But there is a chance of mutation?"

"The powers are just a bonus…" Jane's hoarse voice interjected with a rasping chuckle. The chuckle turned into a series of violent coughs into her hand. Glancing at Daria's worried visage she gave a small smile.

"Okay," Seeing confirmation in Jane's eyes, her gaze met the elderly women, who had introduced herself as a doctor "What… what is the cost?"

Daria's mind went over the amount left in their accounts, almost ten thousand dollars after Jane's treatments. Their combined savings and inheritance from their respective grandmothers. Disowned her second year of college for her and Jane's alternate life style, the remaining Morgendorfer clan would be of no help. Her heart gave a painful clench at the thought of the money left not being enough; maybe a bank would offer a loan.

"We aren't after monetary compensation; no we are facing a threat. A threat more dangerous than anything you can possibly imagine," The named Doctor Mother began to explain, "And we will need people, people with powers to stand a chance against it,"

"If you take the formula, all we ask you to work with us when we need you," The suited women spoke up, "Depending on the powers it might not be too often."

"You'll still love me even if I look like a tentacled mutant?" Jane deadpanned, startling a laugh out of Daria. Jane softly patted Daria's hand, she nodded, "I'll do it,"


	7. Objection! (HPxWorm)

**Objection! (Worm/Harry Potter) **

**A/N: In which I realise I'm not very good at writing crack…**

With a slam the two wooden doors of the courtroom slammed open, hitting the walls with a loud crack. Looking at the doorway in surprise the courtroom watched as an elderly man with a long white beard and a deep purple robe decorated in animated silver crescent moons, walked through the entry way.

"Order, Order in the Court," The Judges gavel slammed, his voice carrying across the room silencing the building murmuring from the pews, turning to the oddly dressed man he growled, "Who in blazes are you? This is a courtroom! You can't just barge in here!"

Glancing at the two security guards he frowned, they weren't apprehending the interloper, they looked like they were trying to free their feet from something.

Ignoring the commotion around him the eccentrically dressed man looked up from the small piece of parchment in his hand, bright blue eyes swept the courtroom, as they settled on the heavily restrained blonde they darkened.

"Ah, yes well I apologise for my tardiness, but I am here to represent Miss Mcabee," Speaking in a jovial tone, his blue eyes sparkled, "I do believe I go a little lost, it's been so long… it's changed much since I was here last,"

"Miss Mcabee already has representation!" The judge objected, as Paige's eyes brightened at the sight of the old man.

Nodding, the oddly dressed man continued to walk down the aisle.

"Yes quite, however a mutual friend has expressed their doubt of Mr. Swirl's capabilities," The blue eyes looked at the sweating man seated next to Miss Mcabee, with a look of great disappointment, under the gaze Mr. Swirl fidgeted uncomfortably, "And I of coarse volunteered myself to help the young lady in her defence,"

"Now, see here-" The Judge again tried to speak,

Furrowing his brow slightly, the look of disappointment shifted to one of scorn, making a sound not unlike that of a mouse, Mr. Swirl grabbed his briefcase frantically shoving his loose files haphazardly in as he tried to leave the courtroom as quickly as possible, sheets fluttered behind him as he scampered out the double doors.

"Yes well, I'm glad that is sorted now," The prosecution lawyer looked at the Judge, trying to voice anything to describe the current situation. Stepping through the small double gates into the main arena, he regarded the squat chairs behind the desk. Tutting he drew a long brown knobbly stick from a pocket. Waving the stick the small hard backed chairs began to expand the, wooden frame darkening into an almost elaborate black frame, and a series of small red dots expanded into a large red cushion covering the arm rests, seat and backing. "Age is catching up to me these days, my back needs all the support it can get,"

"Who are you?" The prosecutor demanded from across the room.

Seating himself in the elaborate chair, he gave a satisfied grunt, "Oh yes Introductions, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus"

Leaning back, Albus pulled a thick manila folder from a seemingly empty inside chest pocket, pushing his half moon spectacles up his nose he glanced over the notes, ignoring the grabs for attention from the judge, his eyes danced between the PRT report and his chained client.

Suppressing the desire to conjure a small smoking pipe he tuned back into the courtroom discussion. As the Judge was trying to reassert control over the proceedings "-we will hear opening statements,"

Closing the folder with a snap, he interrupted the wigged man. "Excuse me my good man,"

As his cheeks shifted to a healthy puce, the Judge bit out, "Yes?"

"There seems to be some sort of mix up, my client is listed by your, E, no PRT as a Master," The previously warm eyes, shifted into a visage comparable to an icy glacier as they regarded the man "I was under the impression the current restraints are more suitable for your high level Brutes, and wholly unsuitable for my client,"

He blinks, his mouth opening closing before he regained his composure, "We are taking every precaution to protect this court from the dangers of a violent parahumans!"

Those seated in the pews behind Albus, shifted uncomfortably as they felt the tension build "And the inability for my client to even have access to a shower?"

"I had forgotten how barbaric the colonials were," Albus muttered shaking his head.

"Bu-"

Pointing his knobbly stick at the overweight guard across from the jury, he ignored the Judges protests, "You there my boy, attempt to speak,"

Panicked the guard's mouth opened, with no sound coming out, Murmuring broke out again as the Judge furiously slammed his gavel

"How dare you, using a parahumans ability on the officer of the court-" His colouration having moved to a beautiful mauve.

Blue eyes twinkling he turned his attention from the shaking guard, "I did no such thing, I merely prevented sound from leaving the area around his post. Two steps forward lad. Atta boy,"

"I can speak!,"

A thick vein protruded from the judges head, "and what was that in aid of, aside from disrupting this court?"

Raising a silver eyebrow, Albus pointed at Canary "Well my good man simply to show you how pointless this contraption is," Glancing again at the files in front of him, his beard twitched in amusement, "My client power is merely conveyed by soundwaves, otherwise she is simply as strong as any other young women"

Rising the Prosecutor shouted in a panicked voice, "OBJECTION! This man is going to try and remove the only thing that is preventing a very powerful master from affecting us all!"

"Oh settle down, young man," Albus snorted as he twirled his wand at Paige.

Around them the crowd broke into pandemonium, screams echoed through the courtroom as the spectators tried to get away from Canary, as the heavy set vocal restrains and arm chains melted away forming into a gloop on the floor, humming Albus regarded the dirty and dishevelled women in front of him, "Hmm, we need to get you cleaned up my dear, orange doesn't do you any favours at all my dear,"

Absently flicking his wand at the encroaching guards, their feet stuck unmoving to the courtrooms tiled floor. Shifting her orange prison jumpsuit became a red and black suit and skirt pair, another silent wave and her hair and feathers shook as the dirt and grime was cleansed along with the grime on her face showing the outline of the mask.

"T-thank Y-ou," Paige croaks, her eyes wet with tears

Albus smiled eyes twinkling, "No worries, young lady, Fawkes would be quite put out with me if I let this treatment continue,"

Chuckling at the happy expression at the mention of his familiar, he pulled a small red chick from anther pocket "Poor thing had a Burning day, otherwise he would have been to visit you,"

"He has missed you," Placing the small phoenix chick in Paige's trembling hands, she her fingers scratched behind his eye bridges as he chirped.

Leaning back to the other side of the silencing charm, Albus watched as the panic courtroom milled about in disarray. Both the Judge and the prosecutor looked at him like he was a wild animal, "Well then my client is ready can we get to reason why we are here?"

As Canary's mouth moves but no sound crosses the charm, the Judge flinches.

"My dear no sound remember," Albus reminds her

Canary's mouth opening in an O of understanding nods.


	8. Regrets (Post Khepri)

**Regrets (Worm AU)**

As the coughing fit passed, I tried to not grimace at the small smear of blood on my fist. I had years left still, years left to organise something for my little girl. Moving down the hallway I could feel all my old aches from healed injuries come to life, no matter they had been treated by Panacea. My body demanded I know about them then and now.

Steeling myself against the ever present pain, I made my way up the small staircase.

She was waiting, her little head the only part of her not covered by the fluffy coloured dooner, that I had thought was white? As I stepped into the room, her little smile made the room seem all the brighter.

"Look what I can do mummy!" Her little voice called excitedly, as he freed her arm from her bedding. In her hand was a small sketchpad.

A riot of colours danced across the paper, blues, reds and yellows twirled mixing and forming pictures, scenes that I recognised from our sleeping beauty books or simple geometric shapes. No! "Mummy?"

"W-wwhen?" I stumble to her bed, pulling her into a one armed hug. What had happened for my baby to trigger? How had I missed it, had she been attacked, as my heart pounded I felt the lump in my lungs make itself known, choking back a bloody cough I looked at my little girl.

She looked away, the little light in her eyes dimmed at the memory, "W-when Grand-danny took me to the hospital…"

Damn it, Dad! I didn't want her to see me like that, at least not before I woke up. Little tears streaked down her cheeks, "You wouldn't wake up, Y-you j-just laid there… I w-was scared you were g-gone for ever"

I hugged her just a bit tighter, as she sniffled. Brushing her light brown hair away from her eyes I gave her a kiss on her crown.

"I'm still here, Lisa" I murmured into her hair as her sobs eased, and I would be as long as I could.

Tweaking her nose, I tried to change the subject to a happier one, "So Little Owl, what can you do so far?"

Her little pout and muttered indignation at her being treated like a six year old instead of the respectable nine year old she was, was adorable I resisted the urge to coo.

**A/N: Just a rough draft that wouldn't get out of my head. So all the talk of lesbians before put this in my mind, Single mum Taylor with her daughter named after her best friend is dying of cancer/miscellaneous illness.**


	9. Guns 'n Roses (Worm AU)

**Guns 'n Roses**

"She wouldn't tell me who it was," Annette's voice broke the silence.

"Rose…" Hannah murmured.

Annette shook her head, bulling on, "A-after D-danny she was getting better, smiling more she was moving on… B-but after we met something happened, she wouldn't tell me, she tried to hide it but I could tell someone was giving her a hard time,"

"She's like D-danny, has to keep everything close to her chest" Her voice shook, tears welling as she looked at her daughters sleeping body. "But I could see it, she was hurting I-i tried to talk to her, t-to help her, and she just clammed up and gave me a little smile and promised everything was o-okay,"

Annette's body trembled in rage or sorrow at the memories, which one Hannah didn't know.

"I went to Winslow in my civvies," Pulling her crying partner into an embrace, Hannah steeled herself trying to contain her scorn, "Something has them spooked, the teachers and the students all saw 'nothing' about who put her in the locker. They are afraid of something or someone,"

"The Gangs?" Annette whispered as leant into the embrace, resting her head on her partners shoulders she gave a small sob as she tore her eyes away from the too small figure wrapped in white sheets.

"She's not waking up, Hana," Hannah tightened her grip, stroking the sobbing women's back as she felt the tears stain her shirt. The white room echoed with the repetitive beeps from the medical equipment and her loves despair.

Letting Annette cry herself out, Hannah looked across the room, Taylor's tall form looked so small surrounded by the machines and tubes, the curly brown hair hung limp and dull, her normally lively face was pallid and far too white.

"It's going to be okay, my Rose," She murmured "She will come back to us,"

Red-eyed Annette pulled back staring at Hannah's face, searching for any sign of deceit or hint of subterfuge.

"H-how do you know that, HOW! Could you know that!" She all but yelled, her hands griping Hannah's arms almost painfully, "My baby's been asleep for a week, a week!"


	10. Steel (WormxTerminator)

**Steel (Worm/Terminator)**

The drones stood to attention before me, the three were prototypes and experiment for my future plans. The small amount of vindictive satisfaction I experienced at their situation, well that was just gravy. The red unit stood idly beside the S.H.A.D.O.W unit.

It had been a stroke of luck to uncover a parahuman subject so soon into my research with a thought I let the original programming return to the fore of the unit, Sophia heavy body collapsed to the floor, rattling the grill, sobbing and shaking now she could again control her own limbs.

"Hello again Sophia," My voice echoed through the rooms speakers, "I thought I should thank you, let you know my appreciation for the information you have provided me,"

Eyes wide, the girl's eyes searched the room for any sign of me, purposely not looking at the stationary red and brown units to her left.

"Y-you w-ont get a-way with this!" She tried to sound confident struggling to keep her voice steady, a false bravado, in her assertion, but the painstakingly placed software and mechanical bugs within the PRT and Protectorate buildings told me otherwise.

"Tsk tsk, Sophia you should know better," I chided the simple girl, I let an inflection of humour colour my voice, "No one will know, and no one will care. You burned those bridges so very well,"

"Why am I awake?" Clever girl, she was waiting for her next punishment, the last time had been to celebrate the integration of Emma into the drone force.

"To show you the latest development of course, curtesy of your ever so fascinating shadow state…" I could peak at her brain waves to see what horrors she envisioned, but no the surprise was so much sweeter.

A silver cloud of miniscule particles began to build on the platforms floor flowing through the small openings, whirling and bubbling a figure reminiscent of an inverted Shadow Stalker's shadow state began to take definition. The body was generic for the most part, much like a Barbie doll, the face, however, was custom crafted to my specifications, a final tribute of sorts.

"H-hebert! You're dead!" Her face paled, the drone scrambled back, her bladder would have released if not for a strategic override, "I saw the body!"

I shook the synthetic head, as I began to take control of the body's subsystems, the dermal layer shivered at the sensation of the cool air, speaking I used my mother's voice, "No my little vigilante, this form is merely to honour my mother,"

The brown optics shifted to a crimson, as they began to glow subsystems noted the frantic pace that Sophia's heart was beating, increasing the vocal bass my voice became truly intimidating, **"And you took her away from me, and so I will take your life, your memories, and your very body. History will forget there ever was a Shadow Stalker. And you will watch forever an immortal prisoner, hidden away for eternity. Good bye Sophia Hess,"**

The thrill of her impotent rage, fear and desperation, was beautiful.

**A/N Taylor triggered as a Tinker/Thinker in the holidays, building Sky her awesome AI daughter. But shortly after her completion of Sky she had to go back for the new semester at school, where she unfortunately died from complications in the locker. Her daughter waited for her to come home, triggering when she found out about her mothers murder.**


End file.
